


Hungry

by Bluwails



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwails/pseuds/Bluwails
Summary: Dryya suffers from painful cravings...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tangled Roots





	Hungry

Dryya was hungry. She always was hungry, but today she was bitterly hungry. Her stomach twisted knots, growled, clawed and bit whenever she placed food in it. And yet she ate more and more. Gorging herself to the point of sickness but her stomach still growled pleadingly. As if begging, " _ Please, please, just a little more. I am so famished. Just a little more."  _ She stood again, her plate clear and strode to the cook again. 

" more please." 

"Oh?!" The cook jumped holding their ladle "Miss knight another? You're still hungry?"

" i can't help myself." She laughed nervously. her stomach's claws digging deeper into her as her hand trembled,"Your cooking exceeded its usual excellence. I can't seem to help myself."

The cook smiled, his pride swelling his chest as he plated another meal for her.

The recruits in the cafeteria all but gawaked in amazement as she returned to the line three, four, five times and still did not seem to be satiated.

"Captain Dryya, are you alright?" A scout asked his antenna twitching as she forced another gruz down. 

She smiled warmly causing them to flush as she cleaned her mouth." I am fine. I often eat more than my fill before I go on patrol." The lie so easily fabricated as she tapped her utensil against the plate,"Food is fuel after all." They both snickered cooly as the scout excused themselves and scurried into the line, filling their plates. Taking her lie as gospel as she glutted herself more to no success.

_ She wasn't okay. Far from it. She felt as if she was moments away from perishing… _

**_Hunger_ ** _ Was going to kill her though she ate. _

She knew what it wanted and vehemently refused it.

_ I will eat anything else. _

_ Everything else. _

_ Just not that.  _

She begged but her stomach bit back, as if stating their claim firmer, causing her to double over slightly.

Clearing her plate again, she left herself moments from vomiting. She exited the mess hall. She would rather die than be claimed by it again. 

The same words. 

The same throws of pain.

The same song and dance before she eventually bends to her weakness. 

At least if it were to happen this time, She would prefer it be in the solace of her room away from the eyes that placed so much faith in her.

She managed to stumble into the courtyard ignoring the salutes of the guards and the sudden cheerful calls from her  _ friends _ .

_ Please not now. _

"Dryya good morning Wonderful day as usual. " Ogrim cheered loudly 

"Come we have so much to discuss. Your name was on the list to assist in training the rookies-" isma chirped in response 

Dryya choked waving a hand " I apologize I cannot help today. " She swallowed again, feeling sweat bead as she backed away. 

"Goodness Dryya are you fine?" 

"I'm perfectly fine." 

"Hardly look at you. 

"Are you ill?"

"No. Now please excuse me." 

"Why are you being so short?-"

" Stop you're obviously not fine.Come let me see-"

Then she touched her. Oh gods, she touched her. Like electricity snapping a wire her nerves and senses were alive with information. 

All bugs have soul. Some more than others and as if a switch was turned on she could see it, smell it and taste it in the air.

Her head swam. 

Looking at her fellow knights She could see the veins of soul pulsing through them.

"Dryya you are deathly pale. This is not fine. Please move so we can help."

She could see Isma's soul wafting around in the air with every word and she felt her stomach swim with unwanted excitement.

Blinking rapidly, she looked away to remove the sight as quickly as she could but it persisted. Isma's soul was warm and sunny, the taste of warm drinks and a warmer meal.

"I am fine. Get away!-"

"Dryya you are not okay. You look pale." Isma stated firmly holding her side-by-side stopping her from stumbling. 

"I'm fine. Leave me be."

" stop your stubbornness. You are obviously ill. we shall take you to the infirmary. " Ogrim insisted hefting her up to her feet," fierce you maybe but indestructible I would hardly believe." 

Short chimes of bells cut through the argument as a crowd formed to look upon the monarchs that approached. 

Her mother, the queen, and the king passed below a shaded cover followed by a procession of nobles walking hands clasped in front of them. 

They were dressed in black adorned with her with the kingdom's crest and flowers. They'd return from mourning the death of an upperclassmen.

"Your highness. "

"Dryya is just a little ill. We are on our way to take her to the infirmary-"

Dryya ears felt as if they were swallowed by water as she watched the knights and king discuss amongst themselves. 

Then she saw him. She hadn't noticed before but it was glaringly obvious now why her mother chose this wyrm. He was bursting with soul; sou was escaping from every pour into the air off of him as he approached with concern clearly written on his face. 

and she swallowed hard. 

"Dryya?" 

She let her mouth open as if tasting the air. It was sweet. The air was saceran with soul and she felt her stomach leap in joy.

_ I'm going to eat!- _

_ It tastes so good! _

_ It's so sweet! Like a pastry- _

She clenched her stomach...and vomited.

All the contents in her stomach escaping her leaving her throat burned and mortal stomach sore.

"SEE! I knew you were unwell!-" Isma shrieked holding her fellow knight close to her side as she quaked" what would you gain hiding yourself from us?" Rubbing her back as the knights breathing slowed and a pained groan escaped her. Dryya hardly ever showed weakness but to be so visibly sick was something that troubled her deeply. 

"Retrieve a doctor someone is ill-"

Her mother raised a hand stilling the forming crowd as she knelt humbly before her. Her blue jeweled eyes focused intensely on her. Roots laced around her pulling her from Isma's grasp hiding her away from the view of others. "Worry not my light." Her voice soft and reassuring. " I know of Dryya's bad habits." A soft hand ran over her pale clamy face, cleaning the remnants of her recent meal from her face causing her to quiver.

Leaning forward her eyes narrowed and calm she whispered the painful words she didn't want to hear.

"You haven't eaten recently. Have you- " She whispered cradling her to her chest like a grub causing her to go rigid "-Dryya?" 

She swallowed hard. "No." She paused looking away from the crowd. " I have not." 

" How stubborn must you be to deny yourself a basic need." 

The crowd seemed to calm at the queen's tone of familiarity. "Such a stubborn child you are." Her eyes crinkled."I will care for her from here. Thank you all for your concern." 

-*-

At the queens request, They were alone in the infirmary,and she had arranged the pillows like she always had. 

A small tower to prop the two of them up for the utmost amount of comfort. 

Pulling the black fabrics away she climbed into the pile lightly patting an area near her.. 

"Come lest you faint."

Dryya stood quivering, the strands of her mind loosening as she stared into he swirls of soul encapsulating her mother's visage. "I'm not...I don't want to eat. I'll be fine."

The white lady's eyes narrowed slightly as a root pull Dryya in close with a dry yelp before pressing her close to her chest like the sick child she always was; and with a wave of the white lady's hand she presented her hand to Dryya. And like a burbling lake, soul filled her hand and poured it into the mouth of the sickly bug clinging to her. 

Dryya lapped soul from her fingers and felt an infinite amount of disgust in herself.

She wasn't in her right mind. Hunger was driving her to act this way. To cling so tightly to a monster and hold her hands out so willingly for the souls of those she vowed to protect. 

Her mouth opened, closed, chewed and swallowed so greedily and was always struck with bliss with the underlying feelings of guilt and disgust. Only for it to be watered down by a quiver of joy as a new bubble was offered to her to swallow yet again.

"You are lucky." She whispered sweetly as her mother's pale hand pet the top of her head." A noble died today." Dryya choked, the need to vomit rising but her hunger forced the bubble of soul down regardless. 

"He was fat and pompous." She chimed quietly lifting her hand yet again as a bubble of soul seeped from her hand like raw honey."And was ever so grabby with his disgusting hands." And Dryya welcomed the offering as her stomach cooled like a flame smothered with a blanket. 

"You killed him… didn't you?" 

"There isn't any room for those like him." Her hand caressing the ends of Dryya's stunted branches " I would say i did the Kingdom a service." 

" what if he was important to the king?" Dryya questioned looking at her mothers face searching for some form of guilt.

" He can find another. These bugs practically throw themselves at his feet." She snarled quietly before her eyes crinkled again "As it should be i suppose. He works very hard for their comfort." Her hand lashing out and grabbing her by her cheeks " As well as our own." Tightening her grip as she felt Dryya flinch and grip her wrist. 

Unable to face her Dryya quivered, feeling her fingers pressed into her cheek.

"Why is it that you starve yourself? Or have you forgotten how you felt when you truly experienced hunger?" 

She remembered that day. The day she learned what she truly was. 

She felt her eyes burn as the memory swelled.

-*-

She was only a child. Months maybe years after the fall of her father's kingdom and she lied to herself so vehemently that her mother cared for her. 

They traveled through towns; her mother performing and drawing in lesser Gods that they feasted on. But after a while no matter how much she ate she was never full. She became a bottomless pit. swallowing meal after meal and was never full. Soon after she became so sick with hunger she couldn't move. She became sick to the point of death and didn't understand why. Her mother fed her nearly everything they came across but nothing satisfied her. she wailed in hunger and vomited and clenched to mother, her remaining lifeline, and pleaded for food that she openly gave. 

But nothing worked.

By this time she realized it she was thin and frail. Her mother swaddled her in a sky blue cloth to carry her anywhere.

Until one day they came across a village. It was small and mostly abandoned. They sought a warm shelter away from an incoming storm and found Only one old bug that remained in the village's entirety. 

Her family had long passed and was happy to see any visitors. Even those as odd as they were.

She was hospitable and cooked for them and told them stories that she enjoyed between her throws of pain cries,and emesis. She laughed genuinely during those times. 

They spent days in her home and she felt, at least, grew close like family. 

Then one day the old bug passed away.. Dryya bawled bitterly when she was told the news. 

The old bug had become like a grandparent and she felt as if she lost her family all over again. When her mother bundled her to see she found her tucked in bed. The old bug was comfortable, her arms and legs already curled to her body, Obvious signs of post mortem, and she wrapped herself in blankets, with pictures of their spouse and children on her bedside smiling so sweetly.

Her mother sat them at the end of the bed as they watched the soul seep out between her old chitin before her mother rolled the corpse over and brought her close to it. 

" eat." 

The words rang like a thousand horrid bells.

"Eat. " Her mother's hand guided a bubble to her mouth before she could protest and lost herself in the flavors so unknown to her she could only describe it as candy. 

" So you're more like me." She cooed as she ruined Dryya's back as her body quivered. 

She ate soul. 

She wanted to be sick. But before she could register it again she was at the old bugs side mouth agape and teeth pressed into her side with a sickening crunch.

_ Hungry  _

_ Crunch _

_ So hungry _

_ Crunch  _

_ I want more _

_ Crunch _

_ Give me more _

_ Crunch _

When she finally came to, her mind clear of the insanity that plagued her, she found herself laying in the bed of the old bug. Her belly full but absent of its owner.

-*-

No matter how she tried, no matter what she tried or how much she tried. This hunger always returned. Like a beast you must sacrifice to in order to have any semblance of peace or sanity.

Was this what her mother felt all the time? Hunger always on the horizon. 

"I'm not like you." She managed to choke out feeling her sanity return as her stomach's protest quelled. "I refuse to be."

The white lady laughed, her voice like wind chimes," of course you aren't." 

Her voice quiet as she caressed her cheek "You are a beast far greater than I."

_ "something new all on its own." _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Bluwails and proud co-creator of this Au~.
> 
> This is the Hallowed ground AU where the White Lady is an evil soul sucking parasite. The basic "game" is then that the twins, pure vessel and Ghost, untouched by void must embark on a journey to escape their evil mother's hungry jaws and gather up allies.
> 
> THESE CHILDREN ARE NOT TOUCHED BY VOID. THEY HAVE A VOICE.
> 
> Yeh, feel free to ask about the AU thing in my personal inbox (Bluwails) or aggieio-chaos on tumblr.
> 
> Note: This is a collection of drabbles, not a full story. So the time lines might jump around between the works and scenes within this collection of drabble fics may vary or be inconsistent.


End file.
